prettycurehavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikorin
is a main character of the next generation season PikaPika☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. Nikorin has the ability to take a human form. As human she takes the name . Her alter ego is . She is represented by vanilla sweets and butterflies. Her theme color is creamy white. Nikorin is also a main character of the side story Nikorin's A La Mode. In order to keep her origin a secret, Nikko calls herself around Ichika and her friends. History Nikorin is a young sweets fairy who was born from Kirakiraru about 14 years ago. Ever since she was born, Nikorin was a happy-go-lucky fairy who always wanted to find out more things that would excite her. She also always has been interested into humans and how they live. One day, when she was about 11 years old, she was able to transform into a human and even has enrolled school like a normal human girl. Nikorin has always loved sweets, however, one day, she suddenly stopped making sweets together with her father. Personality Nikorin is an outgoing and very cheerful young fairy, who enjoys being around humans and loves to learn from them. She usually seems to be in a good mood. She has a confident nature and tends to get excited over most things very fast. Most of times, she acts like an energetic tomboy. Like everyone else in her family, Nikorin is very skilled at cooking and making sweets. However, she tends to hide the fact from others as connects some of her fears with sweets. One fear is that people might only like her for the sweets she makes. Her family usually compares Nikorin's search for excitement with a butterfly that is looking for a flower. Appearance Nikorin is a small fairy with white fur. She has blue colored eyes that show a yellow star in the center. She has an orange-colored ribbon tied around her neck, which is tied to a big bow. Her hair and tail is bright yellow-colored and appears to be blonde. She wears a little ornament consisting of an orange colored pearl and two small green-colored leaves in her hair. In human form, Nikko has hazel colored hair, that she has braided into a low side ponytail. She has blue colored eyes. In summer, she wears a pale yellow top with puffy sleeves and an orange-colored ribbon tied around her chest. She wears a double layered skirt. The skirt is blue colored, while the upper layer is slightly darker than the other. Under the second layer of the skirt, white frills are attached to the skirt. She wears red sneakers with black laces and orange colored socks. Relationships *'Pikario:' Nikorin's father who acts rather strict towards Nikorin. Yet, he deeply cares about her. Nikorin loves him no matter of how strict he is and usually refers to him as "papa" instead of the common Japanese . *'Yuriko-senpai:' Yuriko-senpai is the current co. leader of Nikko's field hockey team. She attends the third year at the Ichigozaka Middle School. She seems to be a very good friend of Nikko. While Yuriko is very skilled in field hockey, she also seems to be very skilled at roller skating. ''Pretty Cure A La Mode'' *'Kenjou Maki:' Maki is a high school student, whom Nikko would describe as beautifully elegant. While Nikko obviously has strong feelings for Maki, Maki really likes the sweets she made. Thanks to having met Maki, whom she calls "Makicchi" all the time, Nikko started to make sweets again. Even though Nikko thinks that "sweets are scary" and has stopped making sweets by herself, she really enjoys making sweets for her. *'Aosaki Koyuki:' Koyuki is one of Nikko's good friends. During their second year in middle school, Nikko and Koyuki ended up in the same class. However, until the both became Pretty Cures, they only called each other with their surnames. Yet even back then, Nikko has tried to push Koyuki to get over her insecurities, like talking with the new student for the first time. *'Usami Chiko:' Chiko has just moved to Ichigozaka when Nikko met her for the first time. Chiko surprisingly transferred to her school and even ended up in her class. After meeting her for the first time, Nikko thought Chiko was an interesting person that talked a little strange. She was also surprised by how Chiko acted towards certain things such as her mobile phone. *'Kirahoshi Skye:' Skye is Nikko's cousin, whom she really loves. Skye and Nikko are about the same age and since Nikko doesn't have any siblings, Nikko loves Skye as if she was her sister. She doesn't mind Skye's shyness very much but sometimes wonders why she's so quiet. *'Yamashiro Peni:' TBA *'Airashi Amai:' TBA *'First year classmates:' Back when Nikorin first enrolled Middle School, which was less than a year after she became human for the first time, Nikko made surprisingly fast friends. All of her friends really liked the sweets she made and brought to school. However, one day Nikko had to realize that these "friends" of her liked the sweets a lot more than her. ''Nikorin's A La Mode'' Etymology - Nikorin comes from the Japanese which can be translated to "to smile" or "smiling". - Nikko is the short form of her actual name Nikorin, which means "to smile" in Japanese. However, Nikko could also mean "sunlight", by using meaning "sun", combined with meaning "light". Further meanings of Nikko could be , or .https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/%E6%99%83#Japanese - Kuroki comes from meaning "black" or "dark", combined with meaning "plant" or "tree". So Kuroki either means "black tree" or "dark plant". - Vanilla is a flavoring derived from orchids of the genus Vanilla, primarily from the Mexican species, flat-leaved vanilla. The word vanilla, derived from vainilla, the diminutive of the Spanish word vaina is translated simply as "little pod".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vanilla Cure Vanilla is Nikko's Pretty Cure alter ego. Thanks to her butterfly wings, Cure Vanilla owns the ability to freely fly in the sky. She transforms by saying "Cure La Mode・Decoration!". Cure Vanilla has blonde colored hair, that reaches over her shoulders. She has some of her hair styled into a bun at the back of her head. She wears a small vanilla blossom in her hair. She wears a creamy yellow colored vest with yellow colored trims. The vest is closed by two buttons on the side and two bows are attached to trims of the vest. Underneath the vest, she wears a white blouse with puffy sleeves. An orange-colored bow is attached to the blouse at the upper trim. She wears a creamy yellow colored puffy skirt, with frills underneath. Over the skirt, she wears a leaf-shaped over skirt. She wears creamy yellow colored boots with orange trims. She wears white colored gloves with orange trims. Her sweets pact is attached to the left of the bows attached to her vest. Since Cure Vanilla represents butterflies, she shows significant features of the animal. A pair of antennas are shown and she has a pair of orange wings on her back. Attacks *'Butterfly Crush:' A power-up attack Cure Vanilla uses in Nikorin's A La Mode. In order to perform it, she needs her Vanilla Candle and her Papillon Jewel. Transformation Nikorin has the ability to transform into the Pretty Cure of confidence and excitement, by using the phrase "Cure La Mode・Decoration!". In order to transform, Nikorin needs to take human form and needs her Animal Sweets, as well as her Sweets Pact. Songs *''Sweet's Talk'' *''Kira⭐Pika Days'' Quotes *"I'm Nikorin. Ni~ Ko~ Rin~!" - Nikko introducing herself as Nikorin. *"Sweets are scary." - Nikorin, when something bad happens after everyone made sweets. *"Humans are so exciting!!" - Nikorin, when exploring the human world. Trivia *Nikko's birthday falls on August 6th, making her Zodiac sign Leo. *During the story, Vanilla's sweets are called "vanilla sweets", while they are actually called Vanillekipferl.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vanillekipferl However, they were decided to be named vanilla sweets instead as "Vanillekipferl" was considered as "too German" or hard too pronounce. **In fact, Nikko had problems pronouncing "Vanillekipferl" herself when she was a child, so her father called "vanilla sweets" to make it easier for her. *Even though Nikorin connects dark fears with sweets, she tends to compare everything with baking and even makes sweets references sometimes. *Nikorin ends her sentences with "niko". *Nikko likes playing field hockey. **Besides playing field hockey, Nikko also enjoys playing lacrosse or going roller skating. *Nikko seems to dislike spicy food. *Nikorin's favorite season is summer. *Nikorin tends to talk in her sleep. *Nikko's favorite holiday is revealed to be Christmas. *Nikko seems to have problems with any language that isn't Japanese. Gallery Nikorin the Fairy PPPCALM.png|Nikorin's profile by FairySina Nikko Hmph.png|Nikko pouting by FairySina FairyFanily.jpg|Cure Vanilla and Pikario by FairySina Surprise Hug.png|Nikorin hugging (present day) Rio after he returnedIt is a little reference to how I felt after knowing he might return, hehe. Vanilla Butterfly.png|Design of Cure Vanilla's Animal Sweets PCALM Cure Vanilla Full by FairySina.png|Cure Vanilla drawn by FairySina iNiko.png|Nikorin by FairySina References Category:Pretty Cures Category:Female Characters Category:White Cures Category:Yellow Cures Category:Fairies Category:Nikorin's A La Mode